


Observation

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesseryn had made a point of learning as much as he could about Vinalia Falrin, but he expected she had done the same concerning him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

"I understand you're a follower of Sehanine." Jesseryn had made a point of learning as much as he could about Vinalia Falrin, but he expected she had done the same concerning him.

The young woman smiled up at him. "Do you understand?" she inquired playfully.

"How... observant are you?"

She admired the care with which he'd phrased the question, but chose to address its surface meaning. "I typically attend one or two ceremonies a month. Are you asking me to stop, or did you want to join me?"

"Neither," he replied. "I'd simply ask that you confine yourself to observing."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
